


Tipsy

by lmontyy



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Borderline Smut, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Ellie - Freeform, F/F, Flirting, House Party, Jesse - Freeform, Lesbian Character, Making Out, TLOU, The Last of Us - Freeform, Underage Drinking, dina - Freeform, ellie and dina, ellie x dina, thats basically it, the last of us 2, the last of us part 2 - Freeform, the last of us part ii, the last of us part two, they get really into it, tlou 2, wild lesbians get wilder when the drinks come in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: The drinks in both Dina and Ellie's systems make them both unapologetically bold. They just can't get enough of each other.





	Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Underage Drinking!
> 
> These two start to drink at a house party and they get very daring with their advances. Clueless lesbians gone wild.

Alcohol burned at the back of Ellie’s throat as she continued to swallow more and more of it down. She told herself that this was a party, and considering Dina and all of her other friends were there, she didn’t want to look like the only one chickening out. Truthfully, Ellie wasn’t too fond of drinking. Normally, when she did it, it was at parties like these or community events. Sure, every once and a while, she enjoyed a shot of goose or fireball, but it wasn’t necessarily her favorite thing to do.

Dina, on the other hand, was very, very different. Ellie had watched her suck down shot after shot over the course of the night, and she barely even looked affected. Dina was way more into the parties than Ellie ever would be.

The party itself was just amongst the younger kids of the community, and was mostly composed of their friends. As usual, Alex threw it. She usually made round trips to the nearby liquor stores and traded with merchants on markets for all kinds of alcohol – crates and crates of it. She was the only one who knew how to get it so efficiently, therefore, she threw the parties. Occasionally, someone else would throw them. But Alex, being twenty years old, liked having all the fun she never got to have before the outbreak.

Throughout the night, all the kids, approximately all twenty or so of them, had just been drinking themselves to death, playing things like beer pong, and dancing around the house. The typical ‘lampshades-over-the-head’ parties like Ellie’s only seen on TV or in books from Joel’s time.

She was sitting on a stool at the kitchen counter, quietly sipping away at a glass of grey goose, watching the scenes unfolding before her. Tomas and Brittany were flirting away, he had her pinned to the wall, both with drinks in their hands, and if they were any closer, they might as well have been sharing the same clothing. Alex was in the living room, having moved the couches back and the coffee table off to the side, dancing in the middle with a group of others. Jesse was off on one of the couches talking to two other guys she recognized to be Grant and Birdie, and Joey was playing beer pong with Jaelyn, Peter, Fernando, and Kasey. Mikey was behind dining room table, which they had meticulously fashioned into the bar, working the drinks out.

With more and more alcohol circling in her belly and spreading throughout her body, Ellie could feel herself getting more and more lost into the atmosphere around her. It was hard to be a stickler during these kinds of things.

Inevitably, with the drinks in her system, her mind went to some dangerously carefree places, which was another reason she never drank much. She had instilled such a harsh set of rules upon herself, one of which was to never reveal information about her past with Joel – not to the extent that someone could try and understand her. She found it easier to avoid problems that way. The only person who knew even a small amount was Dina, and usually that was a result of other mistakes mixed with vices.

Also thanks to the alcohol, she was thinking way too much about Dina.

Dina was somewhere in the house – Ellie honestly didn’t know where – but the last time Ellie had seen her was on the dancefloor. She had definitely been tipsy by then, but God only knows how much more she drank down, considering that had been maybe an hour ago.

“Hey, Ellie!” A voice broke through her drunken thoughts.

Turning her head, she was met with the friendly face of Mikey, who had taken a break from managing the bar. As he walked over, he pulled a thin, white cigarette out of his jacket pocket, along with a pocket lighter. Lighting it, he gently placed it between his lips, leaning on the counter next to her. Mikey was a tall, built guy, clean shaven, with brown hair, brown eyes, and very light freckles. Every girl had been into him at some point, maybe aside from Ellie. 

“What’s the matter? Not enjoying the party?” He asked between a puff.

Ellie shrugged. “Parties aren’t my thing, I’m realizing.”

“Then why’d you come?” He laughed, the cigarette hanging out of his mouth. When he took it between his fingers, he moved his arm towards her, offering her a drag. When she just shook her head quickly, he put it back in his mouth.

“I don’t know, man,” Sighing, she leaned back against the counter, pushing her weight onto it.

“It’s ‘cause of Dina, isn’t it?”

Ellie nearly choked on her drink.

“The hell makes you say that?” She demanded, defensively. Her speech had been slurred, and her heart, which normally would’ve began to race, stayed at its normal pace, just a little under.

Mikey laughed again. “Well, that explains it.” He took another drag. The smoke came out of his mouth with each word that passed between his lips. “You don’t hide it very well.”

Ellie didn’t respond, she simply sighed with defeat.

“How much have you had to drink?”

“Just this,” Ellie flicked her glass. “A few refills. Some shots.”

“Tipsy, eh?” Raising an eyebrow, he nudged her playfully.

Ellie’s fingers tightened around her glass. The party seemed to drown out around her; she could only really focus on Mikey now. It felt like her attention span was cut in half. The air was still slick with the smell of alcohol and sweat.

“Maybe a little.”

“Well,” he breathed heavily while adjusting himself against the counter. “I can tell you one thing. Dina’s had a lot more than that.” He looked at her with an amused stare. “Be careful.” Grinning, he stalked off, not wanting to press the situation, and just left it there.

Ellie watched him go – knowing he was her only source of logic and reason left. She was alone with her thoughts again, and she just couldn’t have that. Moving into the living room was a sight to behold, all the teens gathered on the dancefloor raging to a song, Mikey headed over to the beer pong table to play and chat with the others.

Leaning up against the doorframe, glass still in hand, she watched the scene before her with interest, the wide range of amusements all taking place in the living room reminding her so much of those shows she and Joel, and occasionally Dina, would watch. Ellie always thought those parties would be fun, but now that she was in one, and she was realizing it, it really wasn’t all she’d hoped. In those parties, main characters would trash the house, drink their brains out, hook up in different rooms. None of that was going on, at least not for her.

That’s when it really snapped in her that she wanted to end up like them, she wanted to experience that kind of enjoyment – that carefree, sweet release for the night. Where she could just forget about all of her stresses, all of her struggles, and be a kid for once. Maybe throwing drink after drink down her throat would help take away from all of them. That could’ve been the reason she never found any kind of amusement for herself out of these parties, because she was the only particularly attentive, sober one. She was determined to try her luck for a different ending to this party.

In the corner, right next to their makeshift bar, was a cooler packed with full, untouched bottles of all different kinds of drinks. There were some light drinks, like cases of beer or cheap wines, and then there was hardcore stuff like heavy duty whiskey, goose, and even vodka. In the most destructive mindset she could imagine, took the hardest bottle she could, and popped open the cork with the opener on the bar table.

It didn’t take long for her to slip into a drunken state, and the party around her turned from dull and insufferable to enjoyable and careless. It was a freeing feeling, and she was really craving it. 

At some point during this liberation, Dina managed to find Ellie somewhere in all the madness around them.

“Hey, El,” The sultry, melodic voice came up from behind her as she sat at the kitchen counter like she had earlier, taking a break from all the chaos in the other room, still sipping on a glass of grey goose. She’d managed to down the whole bottle, but still made room for more.

Ellie’s vision was distorted for a second when she turned, but when that incredibly beautiful figure made its way over to her, she was reeled in.

When she got close enough, Dina placed her hands on her shoulders, one creeping up towards her neck, the other gripping her shoulder as if she were using it for balance. It was clear just by seeing the flush across her cheeks that she definitely wasn’t sober, and just as Mikey had warned, she was probably a little more drunk than she should’ve been.

“Hey, D,” Ellie greeted, clearing her throat of all the sizzling from the tang of the drink in her hand. “How’s the party?”

“Of course you wouldn’t know,” Dina retorted. “You’ve been MIA this whole time.”

“I was gonna be a stickler again, but then I said fuck it,” Ellie chuckled lightly, pointing over to the completely empty 30 ounce bottle of goose.

Dina’s eyes widened immediately, and she belted into laughter. “Holy shit, Ellie!” She took the bottle into her hands and stared at it intently, like she were trying to make sure it was really empty. Maybe she literally just couldn’t tell. “Are you good right now?”

“I’m great,” Ellie grinned. “I’m more than great.” She paused, a pondering look forming on her face. “I also feel like I’m gonna fall off my chair, but I’m realizing that’s supposed to happen.”

Laughing drunkenly, Dina gripped Ellie’s shoulder again, this time really to hold her balance. It took her a minute to regroup – she was clearly very out of it. Ellie joined in on her laughter after a few seconds, unable to hold her usual stoic look. She was just too drunk to be Ellie.

Dina shot her a promiscuous look as soon as she came down from laughter. It was almost like she’d looked her up and down. Ellie couldn’t keep track of where her eyes were going, but she’d definitely watched Dina admire her.

“I like it when you lose self control like this,” the voice was thick and dizzying. It turned Ellie to ash when it passed through the air and rumbled deep in her ears.

Just like Dina, whenever Ellie had been drinking, her confidence and courage skyrocketed. Things she would absolutely never say sober would fall out of her mouth like water over a cliff. In this case, where, normally, she would be a flustered mess at the girl’s words, it completely fueled her. It set her body aflame, it turned her mind to mush, and pushed her heart to overdrive.

“I could lose a lot more control,” she answered back, almost involuntarily. She only registered the words that passed her lips only when her hand found its way onto Dina’s thin waist.

Dina’s eyes widened just slightly, and her eyebrows raised in surprise. A devilish smirk formed, first at the edge of her lips, and then working its way down until that smirk was plastered on her face like glue.

In an intrigued voice, she asked: “Oh really?” It seemed as though Dina was more than willing to play this dangerous game with her. “Would you like to demonstrate?”

The words alone sent shocks down Ellie’s spine and in places she couldn’t even begin thinking about at the moment. She wanted to wipe that smug look right off her face. But she knew that if she fell right into the trap too quickly, she’d look like an easy-to-get doormat. She was absolutely going to play this game with her.

“You wish,” she sneered. After a small pause, she eyed the smaller girl up and down. She was wearing a long sleeved shirt with a v-shape in the chest that ended with fabric crossing over each other, revealing more skin that Ellie could physically bring herself to handle. Black jeans hugged her in all the right ways, her black boots adding to that sexy aesthetic. Her hair was pulled back into the usual bun, but that didn’t stop Ellie’s mind from wandering into dangerous territory – ripping that bun right out and letting that hair fall along with all her other clothes.

“Maybe I do,” Dina teased, continuing to push further into uncharted territory. It was thrilling. “It’s not like we haven’t kissed before.” Her fingers ran up Ellie’s jawline, her nimble hands tucking soft hair that dangled out of her ponytail behind her ear.

Ellie chuckled, the alcohol fueling her confidence. She was completely dependent on the drinks to keep this up. “You enjoyed it that much, huh?”

“Yeah, so why don’t you show me again?” Dina’s face neared hers, but Ellie swiftly, infuriatingly pulled away from her.

“You’re just drunk.”

Dina shot her a look of betrayed astonishment, her mouth hanging open just slightly. She gave Ellie a curt shove, and took a step back.

“Don’t push my buttons, Ellie,” the warning came in the most enticing way, lighting Ellie up from her head to her feet. She wanted to kiss her again.

“I’m not pushing shit.”

The shorter girl just gave her another deadly glare. “Watch your step.”

Ellie shook her head. “You look nice, by the way.”

Dina scoffed, raising a perfectly thick eyebrow at the auburn-haired girl. “Are you trying to save yourself here or something?”

“No, I just think you look hot.”

Ellie couldn’t even believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was thrilled by the confidence, and the responses Dina was throwing back at her. They were just reeling her in more and more, and eventually, she knew, eventually she would break.

“Oh, is that so?” Dina’s confidence never faltered. She turned back to her, slowly stepping towards her. Taking a hold of her flannel collar, she tugged Ellie’s face closer to hers again, holding her there wordlessly.

“Yeah, it is,” Ellie didn’t back down. She kept the same intense eye contact with her that she had initiated. There was nothing but carnal want written across Dina’s eyes, and for a moment, just a moment, even the alcohol couldn’t beat the racing of her heart or the lapse in her confidence.

Tracing the fabric of her collar, Ellie watched as Dina’s eyes shifted down her slim body, and back up into her forests for eyes.

“You’re bold when you’re drunk,” Dina praised. “I like it a lot.” Letting go of her collar with a hard release, she continued to stare into Ellie’s eyes. “I guess you don’t look too bad yourself.”

“You guess?” Ellie scoffed, offended.

Dina narrowed her eyes and shot her a challenging look. “I don’t really think you want to know everything I’m thinking.” The words were wildly seductive, but Ellie didn’t allow herself to fall victim under them.

A scarred eyebrow shot its way up her forehead. “Wanna bet?”

“You’re so ballsy,” Dina laughed with disbelief. “I love it.”

The setting of the party around them finally fell over them for the first time since Dina found her. It was hard to focus on anything but her now, but Ellie allowed herself to observe her surroundings. Most of the people had collected at the dancefloor, losing their way more and more in the night. Some holding onto each other, some dancing goofily next to their friends, some dancing alone.

Dina extended her hand to the mellow girl at the counter. “Since you’ve barely moved from this spot, maybe it’s time you had some real fun. Let’s go dance.”

Ellie crossed her arms, smirking in the most enraging way. “And if I say no?”

Rolling her eyes, Dina grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, stumbling to keep her own balance. “Move it, Red. I wasn’t asking.”

“Sassy,” Ellie laughed through the word, raising her eyebrows. She didn’t fight her, though. She couldn’t. Dina pulled her to the dancefloor with ease.

The dancefloor reeked of all different kinds of liquor, sweat, and heat. It was pretty crowded – the beer pong players stopped their game, Jesse found his way onto the floor, and even Mikey was there. There were only a few people missing who were either drinking and chatting, passed out, or isolating themselves.

When they made their way onto the floor, it was very apparent just how wasted everyone was. The music being played was still hardcore party music, and everyone was jumping around like apes on the floor. Dina gladly joined in, with Ellie standing reluctantly off to the side. It wasn’t until Dina forcefully grabbed her did she make her way into the sweaty crowd. Her usual urge to run away from these things was slowly disappearing with her cognitive abilities, suppressed by the drinks, and eventually, after encouragement from Dina, she was able to let loose and join the rest of the group.

The next song that played, of course, had to be a slow song. Ellie was about to make her way off of the floor when Dina, once again, pulled her back. Dina’s hands found their way onto Ellie’s shoulders and neck, not before she guided Ellie’s hands slowly and sensually around her waist. They rested against each other gently before Dina set the pattern of swaying.

Ellie did every possible thing she could to avoid eye contact with the girl intensely staring at her just in front of her. Her line of sight burned holes into Ellie’s skin, but she continued staring off at something in the distance to just avoid eye contact. If she could avoid eye contact, she could avoid very stupid and dangerous thoughts that were guaranteed to become actions in no more than seconds.

“We never talked about that kiss, you know,” Dina’s voice was just above a whisper, not enough for the surrounding pairs to hear. Ellie’s heart skipped a beat.

With no other choice but to turn to her, Ellie gulped down whatever saliva was left in her dry mouth. “What do you mean?” She asked gently.

“Like,” Dina sighed with frustration. “We never… We never talked about it after. I don’t even know if you… liked it… I just, I don’t know.” The tone was so unlike Dina that it genuinely scared her.

Ellie’s mind was going a million miles an hour, but she swallowed the anxiety as best as she could. She couldn’t pass up an opportunity to talk to her – not like this – she’d never heard Dina this way before. She never stuttered, never second-guessed herself, never hesitated.

“I didn’t think there was anything to talk about,” She explained honestly. “It was just a kiss.” She said it so dejectedly – the statement clawed at her heart.

Since it happened, Ellie had thought nothing of the kiss. The kiss itself meant everything to her. It was one of the best nights she could ever recall. That night under the lights of the community center, surrounded by other slow, calm bodies, the sweat buried in the stitches of Dina’s shirt. Kissing her was every dream she’d ever had clashing into one moment, one beautiful moment of intimacy and embrace, Ellie’s walls falling at lightning speed with every push and pull of their lips.

But she was Dina. For all she knew, it could’ve meant next to nothing to her. She could get anyone and everyone she wanted. How could she ever be naive enough to think that kiss meant anything close to what it meant to her? She wouldn’t let herself be that ignorant. For days and days, she’d blocked out the possibility of Dina genuinely enjoying their kiss, maybe finding it special, even. It never even crossed her mind.

Dina’s silence was devastating. The look on her face after Ellie said that was just heartbreaking. Her heart was cracking under her chest, and Ellie quickly realized it.

“Dina, I wanted that for so long,” she blurted out. Her mouth instinctively closed shut, but all of Ellie’s walls – whatever was left from the ruins Dina left of her – came crumbling down in seconds. There was no point in hiding anything anymore.

“That kiss meant everything to me,” Ellie continued. “I haven’t stopped thinking about it since it happened. What I meant is that…” she struggled for words. Dina watched her, listened to her with the most honest, raw face she’d ever seen her display. “… I thought it meant jack shit to you. I didn’t want to be annoying or read too much into it or assume too much. You’re just… you could easily have anyone… There was no reason I should’ve assumed anything other than the fact that it was just a fun kiss and that was that.”

Shaking her head, Dina scoffed under her breath. “You idiot. You really think that meant nothing to me?”

Ellie nodded downheartedly.

“You’re really a fucking idiot.”

And with that, the topic was dropped. Silence fell other the two girls again, as they danced awkwardly together. It was Dina who broke the quiet between them.

“For someone so skilled and quick on their feet, you really suck at this dancing thing.”

Ellie couldn’t help but chuckle and shake her head, partially in relief. “Man, you just love insulting me tonight, don’t you?”

Dina couldn’t fight her own grin. “If I didn’t do that, you should be worried.”

“So, that means I’m on your good side, right?”

“Yeah,” Dina smirked. “You’re pretty far on my good side.”

Another round of silence followed, this time not nearly as stressful as the one that came before it. Ellie found herself smiling even after their interaction.

It was in just a moment that she saw Dina frowning. Nothing else mattered besides the fact that she wasn’t smiling.

“Hey, you okay?” Ellie pressed, the worry in her tone unable to be repressed. Hopefully Dina heard it.

She nodded slowly. “Yeah. Too much to drink. I’m getting nauseous, can we get out of here for a minute?” She asked, removing her hand from Ellie’s neck and grabbing her head with a palm.

Ellie rushed to get her out of there. “Oh, sure, sure.” Taking her by the hand, she led her away from the dancefloor in a hurry. “Where do you wanna go?”

Dina didn’t say anything further, she just grabbed Ellie’s hand, her palm stuck to Ellie’s, and she hastily led her up the short little staircase that closed into a hallway of doors. They were all shut, leaving the two girls to figure out which door went there. Both of them were far too drunk to differentiate between any of them, nor remember any of them from prior parties.

The first door they stumbled upon was locked, and there was a strangely familiar, uncomfortable sound coming from inside it. Dina turned to her with a scrunched nose, knowing exactly who it was behind that shut door – the pair Ellie had seen from earlier. Ellie returned the same face and they continued down the hall.

Dina headed straight for the door all the way at the end, which opened into a neat bedroom, with not a single thing out of place. The room had a beige hue, and the only light came from a small lamp Dina had turned on right as they walked in.

Plopping herself down on the bed, Dina sat, her weight resting on her hands that were placed deliberately behind her back, holding her up from behind. Ellie hadn’t bothered to even explore the room, she just placed herself next to her. 

“Did you mean what you said?” Dina asked suddenly. “About the kiss?”

Ellie turned to her in slight surprise, but quickly came to terms with the conversation like she had downstairs. “Of course I did.”

“I can’t believe you thought that kiss didn’t mean anything,” Dina sighed. “I think it’s pretty obvious that I really enjoyed it.”

Ellie’s eyebrows raised again. “I just didn’t want to assume.”

“I get it.”

More silence. Ellie’s leg began to bounce lightly from discomfort. 

“Did you mean what you said about how I looked good?” Dina spilled another question out into the air.

“Yes,” she responded almost immediately. “Yeah, I did.”

Dina released a laugh through her nose. “Even the hot part?”

“Yes,” Ellie laughed. “Even the hot part.”

“Good to know, Red. I didn’t know you thought I was hot.”

The taller girl released a laugh through a sigh. “I’ve always thought that.” She turned to face Dina, and was stopped like a deer in headlights.

Her eyes were too irresistible. Once again, Ellie had to avoid eye contact. It would cause her body to move without pause, without any kind of restraint. It was only then that Ellie was hit with their environment. Dina had brought them to a bedroom, locked the door, and sat her down on the bed next to her. They were alone, and with the music and the sheer amount of people, they weren’t gonna be noticed anytime soon. Everything was like a set up, a trap, and it was exhilarating. 

“I think you’re quite sexy myself, if you want the truth,” Dina’s murmur came as a jolt to her privates. “I always have.”

Something cracked inside Ellie then, and all of the water broke through the dam and through the floodgates, and suddenly, Ellie’s mind was drowning.

“Is that why you’ve been flirting with me all night?” Ellie ushered the chat in the most teasing tone she could manage.

“I could ask you the same question,” Dina shot back. “You have way less control when you’re drunk.” Ellie realized she’d moved closer within the few seconds of conversation. “You’re even hotter when you’re confident.”

“I can show you confidence.”

Dina’s eyes never left hers. The stare was so fierce, Ellie felt her legs quaking.

“Please do.”

It was that moment where the world broke apart at the seams. Ellie grabbed Dina by her thighs and put her down onto her lap, legs clad in jeans. As soon as Dina was situated on her lap, Ellie crashed her lips into Dina’s at full force. Her hands were still placed on her hips, and Dina’s found their way immediately onto Ellie’s face and in her hair.

All of the haze of the booze and all of the chaos of the night finally set in, and in the drunken state they were in, they just continued to get lost in each other. It was the fastest Ellie had ever moved. Her mind, surprisingly, wasn’t racing. It was barely processing what was happening. When she bit down on Dina’s lip and the girl moaned gently against her lips, that was the moment Ellie achieved true liberation.

It didn’t take long for the clash of teeth and tongue to end with Dina pushing Ellie back with a fragile hand to her chest. Dina didn’t move from her lap, but she leaned down to connect their lips again, almost immediately. Hands traveled up her defined abdomen, up her ribs, and to her chest. Ellie’s hands found purchase on Dina’s back, her own hands traveling into uncharted territory – this was something she’d quite literally never done before, not with anyone. Dina felt so good on her hips, lightly rocking away as they continued to get lost in each other’s lips.

Taking her hand up to a neat bun full of black hair, Ellie pulled the tie and watched her dark, curly hair fall out in an unruly manner, her hips still rocking into the taller girl’s below. The beautiful curls fell around her face like drapes, and her hand immediately found its way into that perfect hair, burying itself in the soft curls.

In a flash, Ellie flipped them over, pressing Dina down to the bed and hovering over her, one leg between her legs and the other up against her outer thigh. Dina sighed into Ellie’s mouth at the sudden change, but never ceased kissing her.

The adrenaline kept Ellie going – further and further into this dangerous place – and suddenly she was trailing wet kisses down Dina’s supple neck. Nails dug into Ellie’s back through her shirt. Her flannel had ended up on the floor somewhere as Ellie continued to ravage Dina against the bed. 

Releasing sighs of pleasure as Ellie showed a terribly exciting amount of attention to her neck, Dina grabbed Ellie’s face and pulled her up to continue their strains of kisses. 

It was only when Dina reached for the hem of her own shirt and began to pull it up, revealing a deliciously pale stomach, did reality hit Ellie, causing her to stop in her tracks and stare in shock.

“Ellie?” Dina noticed right away, the worry setting in almost immediately. “What’s wrong?”

“We’re drunk,” Ellie muttered. “We’re so drunk.”

Dina didn’t answer.

“We shouldn’t do this,” Ellie placed her hand on her forehead, and pushed her hair back. “We’re so, so drunk.”

There were no protests to what she was saying, because even Dina knew she was right. As inebriated as she was, she knew Ellie was right.

Ellie didn’t want to take advantage of the intoxicated girl underneath her. Dina was her best friend, above everything else. God forbid she woke up in the morning, saw Ellie beside her, felt that soreness, recalled everything they did. What if she turned the finger to Ellie? What if she never spoke to Ellie again? She just couldn’t have it.

She removed herself from above Dina, and straightened out her clothes. Everything around her was hazy and distorted. She had to lean on the bed just to keep balance.

“I don’t want to do this while we’re drunk,” Ellie admitted. “I want to remember it.”

“Me, too,” Dina whispered desperately. “I just want you. I want this with you.”

Ellie pressed a soft kiss to the girl’s forehead. “So do I, trust me. I want you, too. I just don’t want us to get lost right now. It won’t feel right.” 

Dina sighed in defeat, and as disappointed as she was, she knew this was just too wrong. Ellie wanted it to be right, to feel right. Being wasted at a party and waking up next to one another only to not remember basically anything wasn’t the way she wanted to have Dina. She wanted her slow and steady, fast and hard. She wanted her beautifully. She wanted to remember every waking moment; every gasp, moan, every touch. 

“I hate telling you when you’re right.”

Ellie chuckled wholeheartedly. “I don’t think I can walk downstairs, D.” She blurted suddenly, a blatant and terrible confession. “I can barely see straight.”

“Me neither,” Dina confessed, her laugh contagious in the hazy environment around them. She reached out to grab the redhead’s face. “My head’s gonna be pounding tomorrow.”

“The door’s locked,” Ellie reminded. “Bet you 20 bucks that these kids aren’t leaving tonight. They’re all gonna black out wasted in an hour.”

Dina smiled. “I don’t doubt it for a second,” she scooted her body up to the pillows and laid her head down. “If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em.”

A hearty laugh passed from Ellie’s lips, and she observed as it took mere seconds for Dina to doze off. She knew that was coming.

Ellie crawled up beside the dozing girl, facing her with her whole body, watching her sleeping face, unmoving, as her whole body lifted with each deep inhale and exhale. 

Dina’s kisses lingered on her lips, the feeling of her hands ghosted up Ellie’s body, and the extent of what had happened that night finally hit her, all at once. 

She knew from the first minute that there was no way Dina was gonna last, not with all of the alcohol. She knew from the second she walked in Alex’s door. What took Ellie by surprise is the fact that she didn’t last, either.

And she was completely okay with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
This is another of the Tumblr requests I received for these two.  
This one's particularly long, but it was a fun one to write!  
My tumblr handle is @lmontyy, and I take any and all requests, (so long as they're not unreasonable or crazy!) but I'm very easygoing when it comes to writing, and do enjoy writing for others.


End file.
